Second Chances
by WinterBabe05
Summary: I am not like all the other children here. I am special, different, unique. Titan has been guarded her whole life. and her fist change has killed someone close to her. while she regain her strength again? ZeroxOC R&R
1. Chapter 1

Second Chances

Prologue

'Titan… Titan… TIATAN!' my senses came back to reality, remembering where I was I let out a big sigh. Spending 1 hour a day with this loon has driven me off the edge of sanity. I can't take it anymore. 'Are you listening to me?' Doctor Pasios asked me.

'Obliviously not doc.' I told him while looking at him lazily. 'When can I leave?' I asked impatiently.

'In a few minutes, then you can go back to your room.' He told me while writing something in that irritating notebook of his. My gaze turned into a stare.

'I meant when can I _Leave_.' I said again, dropping the hint. He stopped writing. Looked up at me and sighed while saying my name.

'Titan. You know the reason why you're here do you?' he asked, I didn't say anything, he sighed again, 'it's May 5th.'

'I know. It's been 10 years since I first came here.' I stood and walked to window looking out I saw trees sway by the wind, other children outside. Lucky them.

'I got your biography that I asked you to write.' Dr. Pasios said while looking over it in his right hand, 'you can have it back now. And you can head to your room.' I took the paper from him and walked over to the door. On the other side of the door two guards were waiting for me, to escort me to my quarters.

As I was walking I started reading my biography that was currently in my hands;

_My name is Titan. I am 15 years old, and I live at the Black Hill Mental Hospital. Every day I must attend a 1 hour session with my doctor, Doc. Pasios._

_I am not like all the other children here. I am special, different, unique. At the age of 5 my senses increased tenfold. And I could do things the average human could never do. I can jump higher than the average human. Run faster than a bullet train and I am stronger than the strongest man in the world._

_I was also born an orphan._

_My mother died from child birth and my father died from something unknown. At least that's what they told me._

_At first I was at an orphanage, until I was 5 then that's when things changed. I could hear a butterfly's wing beat and could smell water lilies from the pond 2 miles away. Each month something would happen to me. I could feel my skin crawl like tiny bugs where running across my skin, and I would feel the worst pain on my body, everywhere._

_I was difficult to handle. So they sent me to Black Hill._

I stopped reading, because I arrived at my room. I thanked the guards and walked in and sat on my bed while chucking the piece of paper in the bin.

My room was sound proof. Because of my good hearing and I couldn't break anything in this room, even if I wanted to and there was nowhere to run and nothing to smell. Black Hill Mental Hospital. My home, for now.

The little bell near my bed started ringing. So I walked over the little slot and opened it so I could see who it is.

'Titan, how was your session?' my friend asked.

'Crap, as always. Say, Ryan why don't you have any escorts? Ditch them again?' I asked looking around the little slot I had.

'Yeah, do you think you could open the door?' he said looking around for the guards. I closed the slot and looked at the handle. Metal. I took it off with ease and saw the lock mechanism for the other side. I pulled the bar back that held the door to the wall and let Ryan inside.

Once he was in I put the door the way it was before. When I finished I turned around just in time to be embraced in a hug.

We let go and sat on the bed. 'Titan, i have a way for us to get out and have a look at the moon tonight.' He said, his warm smile radiating off him like the sun shining off a sun flower.

'That's great!' I said beaming, 'So where is it?'

'It's through the west wing.'

That night when the little bell near my bed rang I knew it was time to sneak out. I undid the door and popped my head out. 'is the coast clear?' I asked Ryan, who was also looking around.

'Yeah,' as he said that I turned around and locked the door.

A few minutes later of dodging guards and unlocking doors we were outside. It felt like years since I last came outside at night. And this time, I wasn't going to waste a minute of it. I looked up to see the full moon in the sky, surrounded by little shining stars.

'Beautiful, isn't it?' Ryan asked, who was currently standing next to me. I turned to looked at him.

'Definitely.' I said shiny brightly along with the night sky. I felt the wind blow against me, it felt so refreshing. I smelt so many smells, flowers, a pond, trees. There were so many I just couldn't name them all.

I felt strong arms wrap around my waist, I turned around to see who it was, Ryan. His gorgeous smile planted on his face. I wrapped my arms around his neck into a hug. 'Thank you so much Ryan, this is the best thing anyone could've done for me.' I let go just a tad, enough so I could see his face again.

Right then and there, we were so close together, centre meters apart. As we moved in to fill in the gap I felt his hot breath against my lips.

Then, my skin started to crawl, my bones started to hurt, everything was in pain I had to take a few steps back away from him. Hair started growing everywhere on my body, everything was changing. It was the most agonising thing that has ever happened to me. Falling to the ground I could feel vibrations of the tiniest things, ants going into their home, squirrels scurrying through trees. All my senses were more accurate, when used in battle, more deadly.

'Titan, what's going on?' his voice, so far away, so full of concern and worry. His cries for help getting louder with each passing second, everything stops. The pain, gone. Crawling skin vanished. Nothing matters to me anymore; all I care about is to satisfy my hunger. No, my need for food. i must hunt. I must kill.

My nose picks up the smell of my prey, the smell of fear, anxiety, loss. My target, is whom I once loved in my previous form, but now it's what I'm killing.

Lining up for my launch I see my prey fall to the ground in an attempt to get away. 1… 2… 3! I run with speed and jump with agility. Attacking him, and no longer able to get up. The best part of an attack is the feast that comes afterwards.

After a moment my hunger is satisfied. And I look at what used to be a living being, that is the job of who I am, hunt, kill and eat. That is the job, of a wolf.


	2. Announcement!

Hey everyone!

I love you all for reading my story, I truly do! It means so much to me that you guys have taken the time to read my story :3

But I do have an announcement.

I have a new account and have moved my stories to there.

CaptainJVPirate

Make sure you look me up and follow/favourite and love the stories that were on here. ;)

I finally have the time to update my stories, thank god!

So prepare for more twists, cliff hangers ;) and possibly a complete change in the plot!

Can't wait to see you all on my other account!

Love you guys!

WinterBabe05/CaptainJVPirate! xx


End file.
